Touch The Panda
by Hanny TaoRis HardShipper
Summary: : "I want to touch you, my cute Panda." EXO Fic TaoRis/KrisTao Couple
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Anggota EXO punya EXOtic dan Tuhan juga milik mereka sendiri.**

**Pair : TaoRis and Other**

**Chapter : 1/2**

**Rating : T Next Chap is M**

**Genre : Romance and Humor dikit**

**Warning : OOC, BL atau Boys Love, GaJe, Aneh, Typho bertebaran dan yang pasti Don't Like Don't Read.**

**Summary : "I want to touch you, my cute Panda." Bisik Kris seduktif ditelinga Tao dan menjilat telingan Tao dengan gaya erotis. Bermaksud menggoda Tao.**

**(AN : Alohaaaa~ *hawaidance* aq bikin ff TaoRis nih. Fic yang terinspirasi dari foto mereka yang Tao kaya abis mandi pakai bathtrobe apa gitu. Itu foto kaya suami-suami mau *piip* aja#plak. Moga suka dan gak mengecewakan)**

**I Want to Touch You**

**Chap 1/2**

**Dorm EXO 08.00 pm**

Terlihat para member EXO K maupun EXO M yang sedang bercengkrama diruang tengah dorm. Mereka baru selesai manggung bersama para _sunbaenim_ mereka dan baru saja mereka pulang. Rasa lelah dan letih tak mereka rasakan karena suasana hangat dan keakraban mereka satu sama lain. Di dorm mereka sudah berpakain kasual seperti biasa dan sedang bersantai bersama.

Para member terlihat sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing. Dua orang _namja_ bernama Do Kyung Soo atau dikenal dengan nama D.O dan Zhang Yi Xing yang dipanggil Lay sedang memasak bersama di dapur. Mereka memasak untuk mengisi perut para member yang sedang kelaparan itu. D.O terlihat telaten sedang memotong sayuran sedangkan Lay mencicipi rasa soup yang mereka buat.

Diruang tengah para member sedang asik menonton film dan mengobrol satu sama lainnya. Xiu Min terlihat sedang bermain catur dengan Chen yang ditonton oleh pasangan BaekYeol yang kadang mengganggu jalannya pertandingan dilantai beralas karpet lembut. Baekhyun terutama Chanyeol terlihat antusias menonton pertandingan tersebut layaknya anak kecil yang baru dapat mainan baru.

Suho, Kai, dan Sehun terlihat menonton film yang berjudul _Pirates of The Carribean_ yang sedang diputar dengan khusyuk. Luhan dan Tao sedang membicarakan perform mereka ketika manggung tadi. Sedangkan Kris, dia terlihat tidak baik dengan duduk di meja makan sambil melipat tangannya didada. Terkadang Kris mencuri pandang pada Tao melalui matanya.

**Kris POV**

_**Oh my God**_**... Lihatlah pandaku yang manis itu ketika tersenyum. Bibirnya yang bergerak-gerak itu benar-benar menggodaku untuk ku lumat. Bentuk tubuhnya yang sexy dan menyimpan misteri dibalik baju sialan itu **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kenapa aku jadi horny begini eoh?**

**Kris POV End**

Kris terlihat mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi, menghilangkan fantasi nakal yang membuat 'adiknya' sedikit tegang.

Mari kita biarkan sang leader EXO-M untuk menahan hasratnya terlebih dahulu.

"Yeollie... jangan ganggu permainan mereka donk." Seru Baekhyun memarahi Chanyeol yang mengganggu konsentrasi Chen dengan menoel-noel pinggangnya. "Aish... aku kan pingin main juga Baekkie. Chen _hyung_ gantian donk mainnya." Chanyeol menghiraukan nasihat Baekhyun dan kembali menganggu Chen agar dia ikut bermain.

"_Ya_! Permainan catur itu cuman untuk dua orang Chanyeol. Sana main saja dengan Baekhyunmu itu hush hush." Usir Chen pada Chanyeol kesal karena dari tadi permainan catur mereka terganggu oleh seorang Park Chanyeol.

"Baekkie tidak bisa main catur _hyung_. Aku pingin main catur pingin pingin pingin..." Kekeuh Chanyeol sambil menarik-narik baju Chen seperti anak kecil. Pernyataan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun kesal dengan menggembungkan pipinya dan memasang wajah cemberut. "_Ya_! Yeollie juga tidak bisa bermain catur _eoh_." Kata Baekhyun membalas kata-kata Chanyeol sambil berlalu pergi bergabung dengan Suho, Kai, dan Sehun menonton film dengan posisi duduk dilantai.

"_Aigoo_ ternyata kau juga tidak bisa bermain catur? Sudah sana pergi kalau kau tidak bisa hush hush." Xiu Min sekarang mengusir Chanyeol dan membuat Chanyeol juga menggembungkan pipinya kesal lalu bergabung dengan Suho, Kai, Sehun dan Baekhyun.

"Ngapain kamu kesini? Sana main catur hush hush." Usir Baekhyun yang sedang kesal pada Chanyeol sambil melipat tangannya didada. "Huwee... Baekkie ngusir aku. _Mianhae_ Baekkie _chagi_." Rengek Chanyeol sambil menerjang Baekhyun dan memeluknya erat. Untung Baekhyun mempunyai reflek yang bagus, sehingga tidak terjatuh kebelakang yang bisa membuat kepalanya terbentur.

"Gyaaa~ sesak Yeollie. Aku gak bisa napas." Seru Baekhyun dengan wajah memerah dipeluk erat oleh _namjachingunya_. "_Andwae_... sebelum Baekkie maafin aku. Aku gak mau lepasin Baekkie." Balas Chanyeol masih memeluk erat Baekhyun dan menggesekan hidungnya pada leher sang namjachingunya itu.

"Iya iya aku maafin. Sekarang lepasin aku donk, geli Yeollie." Pinta Baekhyun sambil mendorong tubuh Chanyeol namun Chanyeol masih kekeuh memeluk Baekhyun. "_Aniyo_, aku mau meluk Baekkie aja. Aku kan sayang Baekkie hehe." Timpal Chanyeol tanpa melepas pelukannya pada Baekhyun yang malah makin erat.

"Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun!" Seru Kris pada mereka berdua sambil mendekat bersama Luhan dan Tao dibelakangnya. "Ne, _hyung_." Jawab mereka berdua masih dengan posisi saling pelukan. "Hentikan perbuatan asusila kalian dan jangan ribut." Titah Kris yang membuat Luhan dan Tao yang mendengarnya sweatdropped.

"Yeollie, asusila itu apa?." Tanya Baekhyun sambil mencoba melepas pelukan Chanyeol namun masih tidak bisa. "Emmhh... tidak tahu Baekkie. Baekkie harum sekali sih lehermu, aku suka wanginya." Balas Chanyeol kembali menggesek-gesekkan hidungnya pada leher putih Baekhyun. "Gyahaha geli Yeollie" Teriak Baekhyun kegelian.

"Baekkie aku pingin gigit leher kamu. Kayanya enak deh." Pinta Chanyeol dengan wajah watadosnya alias polos. "Gak boleh, emangnya Yeollie vampir yang suka gigit manusia." Tolak Baekhyun sambil menahan wajah Chanyeol yang berpura-pura jadi vampire yang akan menggigit mangsanya. "Baekkie pelit." Kata Chanyeol cemberut.

Kris menatap mereka marah dan segera memisahkan mereka berdua yang dia anggap sedang melakukan pemanasan menuju perubahan rated fic ini. "Jangan lakukan itu lagi dan duduk dengan tenang. _Arasseo_?." Tanya Kris tajam membuat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menganggukkan kepala mereka takut.

"Ada apa dengan Kris, Tao? Dia kelihatan sensitive sekali." Tanya Luhan pada Tao yang sedang memperhatikan Kris yang mulai duduk disofa dan menonton film. Mereka juga sempat sweatdropped melihat pasangan BaekYeol yang diam-diam pergi menjauh dari Kris seperti pencuri yang mengendap-endap menuju kamar mereka.

"Tidak tahu Luhan _ge_, biar nanti aku tanya pada Kris _gege_." Jawab Tao sambil berlalu pergi menuju dapur. Sedangkan Luhan ikut menonton bareng. Kedatangan Luhan membuat Sehun dan Kai mencoba menarik perhatian Luhan.

"_Hyung,_ duduk disini." Kata Kai sambil menepuk-nepuk pahanya supaya Luhan duduk dipelukan Kai. "Jangan _hyung_. _Hyung_ duduk disini saja." Sehun menepuk-nepuk sofa disebelah kanannya yang posisinya diantara Kai dan Sehun. Luhan pun duduk ditempat yang Sehun pilih.

'Cih, _magnae_ pengganggu. Awas kau nanti, berani-beraninya menganggu kemesraanku dengan Luhan' Batin Kai sambil menatap tajam Sehun melalui kontak matanya. 'Enak saja mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Selama ada aku, jangan harap kau bisa bermesraan dengan Luhan _hyung'_ Batin Sehun yang juga menatap tajam Kai hingga mereka berdua adu tatap-tatapan.

'Kenapa suasana berubah jadi tegang seperti ini yah?.' Batin Suho sambil memegang bulu kuduknya yang entah kenapa merinding.

"Kris _gege_" Panggil Tao setelah keluar dari dapur dan menuju Kris yang sedang membaca buku karena bosan menonton. "Hm" Jawab Kris seadanya yang membuat Tao sedikit kesal. "Aku mau bicara denganmu _gege_." Setelah berkata seperti itu, Tao pergi menuju kamarnya yang berdua dengan sang manager namun digantikan oleh Kris.

Kris mengikuti Tao dibelakangnya tanpa banyak bicara. "Ada apa dengan mereka?." Tanya Lay ketika dia tak sengaja melihat Tao dan Kris lewat menuju kamar Tao. "Entahlah, mungkin mereka sedang ada masalah. Sebaiknya kita tidak ikut campur." Ucap D.O sambil mencicipi soup buatannya. Lay mengangguk dan kembali memasak.

Tao membuka pintu kamarnya dan menayalakan lampu kamar. Kris masih setia berjalan dibelakangnya memandang Tao dari kepala sampai kaki dengan tatapan yang agak sedikit liar. Bahkan Kris sedikit menjilat bibirnya begitu Tao membuka kaos dan menggantinya dengan piyama. Kris mendekati Tao yang sedang topless dan akan memakai piyamanya setelah mengunci pintu kamar mereka tanpa menimbulkan suara.

Kris mendekat pada Tao dan langsung memeluk Tao yang masih belum memakai piyama dari belakang. Begitu Tao membalikkan badan menghadap Kris dan ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Kris langsung membungkam mulut Tao dengan bibirnya. Tao yang mendapat perlakuan tidak terduga dari Kris hanya bisa membulatkan mata pandanya. Kris menahan tengkuk Tao dengan tangan kanannya dan menekannya agar memperdalam ciumannya. Sedangkan tangan kirinya memegang pinggang Tao.

"Emmpphh... Ge-emph henti-empph kanhh." Suara Tao tertahan oleh ciuman panas Kris yang mulai menjilat bibir ranum Tao dan memaksa memasukkan lidahnya dalam mulut Tao. Tao sekuat tenaga menolak perlakuan Kris yang dia anggap aneh ini.

"_I want to touch you, my cute_ Panda." Bisik Kris seduktif ditelinga Tao dan menjilat telinga Tao dengan gaya erotis. Bermaksud menggoda Tao. Tao hanya bisa mendesah menerima perlakuan Kris.

**TBC**

**Nyahahahaha~#Dilemparinpanci**

**My first TaoRis ff langsung rated M muahahaha~**

**NC chap depan aja yah hohoho**

**Gimana ficnya? Gaje yah?**

**Mohon review saran dan kritik chingudeul*deepbow***

**NO SILENT RIDER PLEASE**


	2. Chapter 2

WARNING

NC And LEMON

"_I want to touch you, my cute_ Panda." Bisik Kris seduktif ditelinga Tao dan menjilat telinga Tao dengan gaya erotis. Bermaksud menggoda Tao. Tao hanya bisa mendesah menerima perlakuan Kris.

"Eungh~ _gege_ ke-emphh napahh dengan ahh~ mu." Ucap Tao disela desahannya akibat ciuman Kris yang mulai liar.

Tao tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi dengan Kris _gegenya_ itu. Yang Tao tahu hanya dia menikmati sentuhan dari Kris yang baru pertama kali dia rasakan ini. Ada perasaan takut dan nikmat yang mengatakan pada dirinya bahwa akan baik-baik saja. Jujur ini pertama kalinya Kris mencium Tao. Walau mereka sepasang kekasih, hanya pegangan tangan dan kecupan didahilah yang sering Tao dapat dari Kris.

Tao tidak membalas perlakuan ciuman Kris karena sibuk dengan pemikirannya. Alhasil hal itu membuat Kris menggigit bibir bawah Tao dan mengakibatkan Tao terpekik akibat rasa perih dibibirnya. Bibir Tao yang sedikit terbuka akibat gigitan Kris kini menjadi debuah kesempatan bagi Kris untuk memasukkan lidahnya dalam goa hangat Tao.

"Eunghhh~." Lenguh Tao yang mulai merasa lemas begitu lidah Kris menyapu dalam mulutnya. Kedua tangan Tao kini memegang erat leher Kris agar tidak terjatuh, mata Tao tertutup sama halnya dengan Kris yang masing-masing menikmati apa yang mereka lakukan.

Lidah Kris mulai bergerak-gerak dalam mulut Tao. Mulai dari mengabsen deretan gigi Tao yang putih dan rapih. Dilanjutkan dengan mengajak lidah Tao untuk bertarung dengan menekan-nekan lidah Tao dengan lidah Kris.

Tao yang masih belum mahir dan belum mengerti _french kiss_ hanya bisa membalas sebisanya. Dia mulai membalas dengan mendorong lidah Kris agar keluar, namun Kris lebih unggul dari pada Tao.

"Emmppp... eunghhh~." Desah Tao disela-sela ciuman panas mereka yang membuat Kris menyeringai.

Suara kecipak(?) saliva terdengar begitu jelas oleh telinga mereka. Karena kebutuhan oksigen, masing-masing dari mereka melepas tautan bibir dan pelukan mereka hingga menyebabkan benang saliva panjang tercipta diantara bibir mereka.

Kris tersenyum senang melihat wajah Tao yang memerah sempurna yang sedang membersihkan area mulutnya dari saliva.

"_What a cute_ panda. Kau sedang ingin menggodaku _eoh_?." Ucap Kris kembali mendekat pada Tao dan memeluknya kembali hingga membuat Tao kaget. "_Ge-gege_ apa yang ingin _gege_ la-lakukan padaku?." Tanya Tao dengan memalingkan wajahnya agar mata mereka tak saling bertemu, juga menyembunyikan rona merah diwajahnya.

"Menjadikan kau milikku seutuhnya." Jawab Kris dengan suara baritone dan sedikit mendesah yang terkesan erotis ditelinga Tao. Setelah mengatakan itu, Kris menjilat telinga Tao dan mengulumnya. Tao mulai merasakan geli pada telinganya yang bercampur dengan nikmat.

"Ahh _gege_ hentikan uhhh geli Kris _gege_." Tao mendorong Kris agar melepaskan pelukannya dan menghentikan tindakan Kris. Namun nafsu Kris mengalahkan tenaga Tao yang mendorongnya. Tangan Kris mulai mengelus punggung Tao yang _topless_.

"Haaa... ahhhh... _Gege_ hentikan!." Tao mulai kehilangan kesadaran begitu Kris mengelus punggungnya dengan lembut. Tubuhnya terasa seperti tersengat listrik. "Benarkah kau ingin aku berhenti?." Tanya Kris lalu menyusupkan tangannya kedalam celana piyama Tao dan mengelus-elus sesuatu yang mulai tegang disana.

"Ahhh~ hahhh apa yang gege lakukan?." Seru Tao dengan wajah merah padam karena Kris memegang '_juniornya_'. "Sudahlah diam dan nikmati saja. Dasar panda manis yang nakal." Kris mulai meremas kejantanan Tao dan mengocoknya cukup keras dengan tiba-tiba.

"Huaahhh... _gege_ hentikan itu aahhh emmphh." Ucapan Tao terputus karena Kris langsung membungkam mulut Tao dengan bibirnya. Kini kembali mereka dalam ciuman panasnya dengan kegiatan yang lebih panas dibawah sana.

Disela-sela ciuman mereka, Kris mendorong Tao perlahan hingga mereka berada disamping tempat tidur. Dan tanpa aba-aba, Kris melepas ciuman mereka dan mendorong Tao hingga tertidur diatas kasur.

**Brugh**

Tao berbaring diatas kasur setelah didorong oleh Kris. Sebelum Tao mengucapkan sepatah katapun bibirnya kembali diserang oleh bibir Kris. Kris menindih tubuh Tao dibawahnya dengan menahan dirinya agar tidak terlalu berat dengan satu tangan menekan kasur. Tangan lainnya dia gunakan untuk mengusap-usap perut datar Tao yang sedikit terbentuk.

Mulai dari dada, perut, pinggang dan kembali kedada Kris memberikan rangsangan pada Tao.

"Emmpphhh ahhhh~ eunghhh." Tao hanya bisa melenguh nikmat disela-sela ciumannya disentuh begitu dalam oleh Kris. Kris melepas tautan bibir mereka hanya untuk melepas kausnya hingga mereka berdua sama-sama _topless_. Dan kembali Kris menyerang bibir Tao yang ranum dan kenyal menurut Kris.

Tao melingkarkan tangannya dileher Kris, sedangkan Kris masih sama dengan posisi tadi. Tangan satu menahan dirinya dan satunya lagi memberikan rangasangan pada tubuh Tao.

Kini Kris melepas kembali ciuman mereka dan mulai menjilati wajah Tao. Mulai dari menjilat bibir Tao, pipi, dan turun keleher.

"Akkhhh" Pekik Tao begitu Kris yang mulanya menjilat leher Tao, tiba-tiba mengigitnya cukup keras hingga meninggalkan tanda kemerahan yang kentara. Kris menjilat kembali dengan lihai kissmark yang dia berikan pada Tao.

"Kau suka ini, Huang Zi Tao?." Tanya Kris sembari menghentikan aktifitasnya dan menatap Tao yang sedang terengah-engah. Wajah yang memerah, keringat yang mulai mengucur hampur diseluruh tubuhnya, bibirnya yang bergerak-gerak sensual menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya. Oh... Kris benar-benar ingin memakan Tao sekarang juga.

Tao mengangguk lemah menjawab pertanyaan Kris. Kris menyeringai mendapat jawaban dari pandanya itu.

"Jadi sekarang, kita lanjutkan kembali _my baby_ panda." Ucap Kris sembari menjilat bibirnya seduktif disaksikan oleh Tao. Tao benar-benar tidak bisa menahan rona merah melihat Kris yang _topless_ dan berpose seperti itu. Dimata Tao itu cukup errr _Sexy_ dan Menggoda imannya.

Kris mulai menindih Tao dengan memegang kedua tangan Tao diatas kepala Tao dengan satu tangannya. Tangan satunya sedang kembali meraba-raba tubuh Tao diarea dada dan perutnya. Tao menahan desahan yang keluar dari mulutnya dengan mengigit bibirnya.

"Jangan kau sembunyikan desahanmu sayang. Keluarkan saja, dan buat aku makin tergila-gila padamu _my baby_ Tao." Titah Kris masih sibuk menggoda Tao dengan tangannya yang mulai nakal masuk kembali kedalam celana Tao.

"Ahhh... ohhh~ gegehh sshhh... ahhh." Tao tidak bisa menahan desahannya yang susah payah dia tahan begitu Kris kembali meremas batang kejantanannya dan mengocoknya cukup cepat. Kris melepas tangannya yang mengunci tangan Tao, dia mulai melepas celana Tao hingga terlepas dan langsung dilahapanya '_junior'_ Tao yang sudah tegang itu.

"Mmhhh.. haapp mmhhh." Kris terlihat begitu menikmati kegiatan mengulum kejantanan Tao. Dia menjilat, menggigit, menghisap kejantanan Tao cukup kuat hingga Tao hanya bisa mendesah dan mengerang menikmati apa yang Kris lakukan padanya.

Tao meremas rambut Kris yang sedang asyik mengulum '_juniornya'_ penuh nafsu. Rasanya begitu nikmat, kenikmatan yang tidak pernah dia rasakan sebelumnya.

"Kris ge-ahhh aku mauhhh keluarhhh argghh KRIS _GEGE_" Cairan berwarna putih keluar dari dalam tubuh Tao dan masuk kedalam mulut Kris, dan tanpa rasa jijik. Kris menelan semua cairan tersebut rak bersisa.

"Rasanya manis, sama manisnya denganmu Tao." Puji Kris masih menjilat sekitar area bibirnya yang masih ada sisa cairan Tao. Tao menutup wajahnya yang memerah dengan kedua tangannya mendengar pujian dari Kris.

Kris melepas celana dan boxernya hingga sama naked dengan Tao. Tao membelakakan matanya melihat ukuran '_junior'_ Kris yang cukup besar itu. Kris terlihat memainkan '_juniornya'_ dengan mengocoknya pelan.

"Kau mau mencicipinya?." Tanya Kris pada Tao yang wajahnya benar-benar merah semerah tomat. Dengan ragu, Tao mengangguk dan mendekati Kris yang berdiri disamping kasur. Tao kini menungging layaknya seekor _doggy_ dengan '_junior'_ Kris didepan wajahnya.

Perlahan Tao menjilat ujung '_junior'_ Kris dengan lembut.

Rasanya sedikit aneh namun membuatnya ingin mencoba kembali. Tao kini mulai menjilat dan mengulumnya dalam mulutnya yang tidak semua '_junior'_ Kris masuk karena besar. Lama-kelamaan Tao menikmati permainan ini, Tao mulai menggigit kecil dan sesekali menghisapnya kuat.

"Ohh yeshh aahhh hoohhh." Erang Kris sambil memegang tengkuk Tao dan menariknya agar memeprdalam kulumannya. "Eunghh~ empphh..." Tao benar-benar menikmati kegiatannya tanpa tahu Kris mulai memasukkna satu jarinya dalam lubang Tao.

Tubuh Tao bergetar ketika dia merasa ada sesuatu yang masuk dalam tubuhnya itu. "Jangan takut Tao, tidak akan terlalu sakit. Fokus saja dengan apa yang kau lakukan sekarang." Kata Kris menenangkan Tao yang tegang. Kris kembali mengocok '_junior'_ Tao dengan tangan kirinya sedangkan tangan kanannya sibuk dengan lubang Tao.

Tao kembali mengulum '_junior'_ Kris dengan khidmat tanpa mempedulikan satu jari Kris dilubangnya. Kris mulai memasukkan jari kedua dan ketiga bersama-sama dan menzigzag agar lubang Tao lebar dan siap dimasuki oleh 'adik' kecilnya itu.

"ARRGGHHTTT" Teriak Tao kesakitan begitu Kris memasukkan jari kedua dan ketiga hingga Tao menghentikan kegiatan mengulumnya.

"Sssttt... tenang Tao, hanya sebentar saja sakitnya. Jangan menangis _my baby_ panda." Ucap Kris sambil mengelap air mata Tao lembut. Kris kembali mencium bibir Tao, bermaksud mengurangi rasa sakitnya.

Setelah cukup tenang, Kris mengeluarkan ketiga jarinya dari lubang Tao dan melepas ciumannya. Kris mulai menaiki kasur dan merebahkan Tao dengan posisi berbaring. Kris mengangkat kedua kaki Tao kepundaknya.

"Aku akan memasukimu sekarang, tahan sedikit jika itu sakit ne?." Kata Kris yang mulai bersiap memasukkan '_juniornya'_ pada lubang Tao. Tao terlihat mengangguk dengan ragu-ragu.

"Jangan khawatir baby Tao, karena aku mencintaimu dan tidak akan melukaimu." Tenang Kris dengan suara lembut yang membuat hati Tao bergetar. "Ne, aku juga mencintai _gege_." Balas Tao lalu mencium bibir Kris dan mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher Kris.

Kris pun menyatukan diri mereka dengan perlahan.

"Nnghhhh." Teriakan kesakitan Tao teredam oleh ciuman Kris. Kedua tangan Tao kini mencengkram punggung Kris dengan kuat hingga meninggalkan luka. Namun Kris menahan sakit dipunggungnya, dibanding rasa sakit yang Tao alami itu tidak seberapa.

Setelah semua '_junior'_ Kris masuk dalam lubang Tao. Kris menghentikan kegiatannya sebentar, Tao menganggukkan kepalanya pertanda dia sudah siap. Dengan perlahan Kris memaju mundurkan pinggulnya, membuat kejantanannya bergesekkan dengan dinding rektum Tao yang sempit.

"Tao...nghhh ahhh" Desah Kris diliputi rasa nikmat ketika dinding rektum Tao meremas kejantanannya itu. "K-kris _gege_ hahh eunghh oohh." Tidak berbeda dengan Kris, Tai hanya bisa mendesah begitu rasa sakit yang melanda terganti oleh rasa nikmat yang tiada tara.

Kris terus memaju mundurkan pinggulnya cukup cepat, kedua tangannya sibuk dengan mengocok junior Tao dan mulutnya dia gunakan untuk menghisap nipple Tao bergantian.

"Ahh ohhh sshhh gegehhh eunghh." Teriak Tao kenikmatan dengan servis yang Kris berikan. Tubunya terasa melayang sekarang. "_Gege_ sshhh terusshh ahhh cepatthhh ahnnn." Lanjuta Tao dengan tubuh yang penuh keringat.

"_As you wish baby_." Balas Kris dan kembali menghujani lubang Tao dengan tusukkan-tusukkan dari juniornya cukup keras.

Suara kasur berderit menandakan aktifitas diatasnya cukup panas begitu kentara. Kris mulai merasa akan klimaks dan dengan sisa tenaga dia memasukkan juniornya begitu dalam pada lubang Tao berkali-kali.

"TAOOOO ARGGHHHHTTTT."

"KRIS GEGE AHHHHHHHH."

Mereka akhirnya mencapai klimaks bersama-sama. Cairan putih Tao menempel pada tangan dan dada Kris. Sedangkan cairan Kris berada dalam tubuh Tao dan sedikit dari mereka keluar dari lubangnya dengan sedikit warna merah.

"Apa itu sakit?" Tanya Kris sambil mengecup bibir Tao masih diposisi sebelumnya tanpa berubah namun kejantanan Kris sudah terlepas. Tao menggeleng dan membalas kecupan Kris dibibirnya. "Aku ngantuk gege." Ucap Tao sedikit menguap.

"Tidurlah _baby_." Kris memperbaiki posisi mereka hingga mereka berhadapan. Tao memeluk Kris erat dan tertidur dengan kepalanya berhadapan dengan dada bidang Kris. Kris membalas pelukkan Tao dan dia pun tertidur hingga hanya terdengar suara dengkuran halus dari mereka berdua.

**Sementara itu**

"Apa mereka sudah selesai?." Tanya seorang namja diluar pintu kamar Kris dan Tao, yang tidak lain adalah Kai. "Sepertinya begitu." Balas namja lain yaitu D.O dengan kuping yang menempel pada daun pintu kamar tersebut.

"Apa mereka tak sadar jika suara desahan mereka terdengar hingga keluar yah?." Ucap Suho sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aigoo~ mereka sudah melewati malam yang panas." Luhan berkomentar sambil meninggalkan kamar TaoRis. "LUHAN _HYUNG_, KITA JUGA LAKUKAN SEPERTI MEREKA SAJA." Seru Kai dan Sehun berbarengan dengan wajah mupeng.

PLAK PLAK BUAGH PRANG

"_HELL NO_" Balas Luhan yang juga berteriak pada mereka berdua setelah menghajar Kai dan Sehun. Luhan pun pergi dengan wajah kesal.

"Kasian kasian kasian." Xiu Min memasang wajah sok ikut sedih pada Kai dan Sehun yang terbaring dengan tidak elit.

"Ckckck" Decak Lay dan Chen melihat nasib Kai dan Sehun.

"Akkhhh Yeollie sakit eunghhh."

"Tapi nikmat kan Baekkie _chagi_."

"Haahhh ohhh nikmathhh" Sebuah suara mencurigakan tertangkap oleh indra pendengar mereka yang ada disana

"Jangan-jangan mereka juga." Ucap semua orang disana serempak dan menepuk jidat mereka berbarengan.

**END**

**Omake**

"KRIS _GEGE_." Teriak Tao sambil membanting pintu dorm ketika dia masuk kedalam dorm, membuat member lain kaget karenanya.

"Ada apa _baby_ panda? Kenapa berteriak?." Tanya Kris sambil mendekati Tao yang terlihat akan menangis.

"Huweee... Aku hamil gege hiks hiks huwee..." Tangis Tao cukup keras.

"_MWOOOOOO_? HAMILLLLLL" Teriak semua member.

**Fiuhhhh~ selesai juga dalam satu hari. Mumpung ada waktu langsung aq bikin terusannya.**

**Gomawo yang sudah review di chap 1 *deepbow***

**Balasan Review :**

**Airzanti Ada kok fotonya di mbah google chingu, mereka cute banget loh. Twitter lom bikin kalo fb dah lama gak pake lupa password. Nanti aa bikin fb lagi, sabar yah chingu **

**Kyu13 Dirape dengan sukarela chingu#plakplak hehe**

**Hikari Vongola Ni dilanjut, silahkan dibaca kembali#ngambil sandal**

**aoora Ini next chap kilatnya chingu, review lagi yah **

**AngeLeeteukie Hahaha panda disantap naga lucu chingu, Ini Ncnya silahkan dinikmati(?)**

**Eternal Clouds Sama chingu TaoRis juga couple fav aq *tos*, ini lanjutannya and jangan lupa review lagi.**

**AriesGirl Happy kiss day to chingu :* kalo BaekYeol tunggu aja di ff Fujoshi In Action oce?**

**shiRan-chan Ini udah di post cepat chingu hehehe review lagi yah **

**Gimana Ncnya? Hot atau Cool? Silahkan berikan pendapat kalian di kolom Review. Saran dan kritik diterima asal tidak ngebash yah.**

**NO SILENT READER PLEASE**


End file.
